


Like Cattle

by tubercularskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubercularskies/pseuds/tubercularskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't saved.  He's only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cattle

The snarl lifted up Stiles' quivering lip. It shivered and ached in anticipation, staring at the group in front of him. His friends were unrecognizable. It was like they had never been friends at all. They stared at him with complete care and fear. His head tilted sideways, ear cocking toward the ground parallel. Slowly his tongue extended from his mouth and ran along the uneven jagged molars. Stiles thought, looking at each of the group. They stood, frozen in place by fear of what would happen to their best friend. 

Would he die?

The Oni were at Stiles' complete command. The mother of the kitsune stood helpless on the sidelines while she watched her warriors stand in ready combat to destroy her daughter and friends, tearing them limb from limb. The snow drifted through the air, tossing with each gust of wind that tore through the wind like blades would momentarily. 

Inside, the friend that each of them knew remained conscious to the pain that danced along his fingertips like a flame. He'd given over his body to the nogitsune. Stiles was no more in control of his body than a schizophrenic was their mind. He was a prisoner inside of his own body, watching through eyes in a dark room. The lights had gone dim. The most painful movie of his life was about to begin.

"Kill them," the Nogitsune rasped, body shaking as if he had to fight for control of the body. In reality, this was just anticipation of the battle, the anguish, the chaos that would ensue from the fight. Oh god he stared at it like an all you could eat buffet. His head tilted back toward the skies. Stiles' eyes rolled back in pleasure and he couldn't help a slight moan to accompany the grin on his face. This was what he'd wanted all along. Chaos had certainly come again.

The Oni only gladly followed orders.

They rushed at the group, blades reflecting the snow and the faces they were about to carve. One by one, they picked their opponent. The Oni moved skillfully, cutting and slashing at their unlucky victim. Allison and Isaac broke off to fight one while Scott and Kira fought another. Lydia was left standing from the fight, standing in place while looking helplessly at her friends. There was a bite at her tongue. A little flicker, a little tingle. Her lips pursed and she closed her eyes, jaw trembling at the scream that began to back up in her throat.

That was when she felt a hand softly grip her jaw, pressure growing increasingly tighter slowly like a threat. "What do you feel, Lydia?" a harsh voice asked, the heat from his face next to her soft skin. "Are your friends going to die? Which one will it be?" he asked, pushing his face against her cheek, running his nose along her face, taking in the fear that she felt. 

It called to him like a siren. The chaos that was locked inside this battle. The combination was difficult. It sang its lilting tune. His dark, sunken in eyes opened, seeing Lydia's eyes filled with tears. It was time. Stiles released her face and looked at the group. 

There. 

Stiles' shoes crumpled the snow, his sickly pale figure moving toward the two Oni that had decided to split Allison and Isaac. His left hand reached out and snatched a sword from the Oni. The Oni gladly relinquished it. Stiles' other hand reached up and grabbed Allison's hair. The dark hair wrapped around his ghostly white skin, jerking her head back while the cold steel of the sword slid against her throat.

The fight stopped simultaneously. This was a show. It was a show for them all to watch and Stiles was the villain. This was a much different story from usual. The ending would be tragically different. Stiles still shook slightly, his hand gripping the sword making his knuckles whiter than they had originally been. "This is the chaos that I've looked forward to for so many years. God," he paused and tilted his head back slowly, letting out a throaty laugh. "So...many...years," he finished and tilted his head down to look at Scott. 

There was no friendship in his eyes. There was a dark hate that corroded them, causing even the skin around his eyes to turn dark. It was what interrupted his sleep. It was what was breaking his body down, sucking the life from Stiles while fueling the fury for the Nogitsune. 

Scott could only stare, big brown eyes looking at Allison. His eyes pleaded, begging with everything that he had left in his body. It had been stabbed and damaged from the Oni, but there was still power left to beg. There would always be power left to beg for Allison's life. "Please," he begged, moving closer very slowly, hand reaching out toward his best friend and former love.

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed together, mocking Scott with a sad look. "Please. Please. Please, please," he repeated. His eyes slid down to Allison who was simply looking at Scott with a look of pacifism. She knew this was where she was going to die. Lydia's eyes closed tightly, her body held tightly to avoid the scream from being released. It didn't do any good. 

The scream was shattered the quiet snow and the blade slid along Allison's throat. Blood poured from the area and her body collapsed. Stiles released the air and moved away, allowing her body to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She landed face first, hardly feeling the sword as it stabbed into the back of her body like Excalibur into the stone. 

That was it. 

This was the chaos that the nogitsune wanted. Oh god it was so sweet. It ran through him like heroin. His eyes rolled back into his head and he grunted, taking in every sweet tense moment that passed each of his friend's minds. Stepping away from the bleeding out body, Scott ran over to Allison to hold her. Isaac stood in place. Lydia stared, tears pouring from her face. The Oni moved away from the group and joined Stiles' side once again. 

"I'm going to pick you all off one by one like cattle," he laughed deeply with a cold sadistic grin. What a delicious moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well received I may write more of stiles killing off the rest of the crew C: So please, leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
